Xenomorph Survivor (Rewrite)
by Snowfire1996
Summary: Xenomorphs: The most dangerous creatures in the universe. They serve to obey their queen and expand their hive... So what happens when a human survives the alien's violent birth? These are the records of Cassie Regner, a scientist working for the Weyland Corporation, and her transformation from a mere human, to the Empress of a hive. (Read if you LOVE reading cuddly xeno stories)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this part's short, but I've only just started it, so it's all I've got, and I don't want to make you guys wait for too long. (Because I've been doing that to you WAY too often)**

**But here it is :)**

**So far I haven't changed much. I only added a few extra scenes and details from the last one. **

**So PLEASE. Review after you finish reading this chapter. I'd like to know if my writing has improved since my last story. **

**Right now, no other chapters are even written, so you guys might be ABLE TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AFTER REVIEWING! **

**And I was possibly thinking about having a Beta writer... (I've never had one before, so I have no clue how it actually works)**

* * *

I was jerked awake by a loud crash. I remember only seeing flashes of my surroundings. The lights were firing sparks as they tried to emit light, and caused them only to flicker to life for short bursts.

For a few moments, nothing made sense. I could see the shards of glass glistening in a puddle of water, and the large cylindrical container labeled 'XR-Specimen 001' beside me on the floor, but I couldn't piece together what had happened. It wasn't until I saw the dead creature beside me that I figured it out.

There was no other explanation for the curled up carcass of a facehugger. Realizing what events will unfold next, I lurched to a sitting position, and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my body like a bolt of lighting.

I grabbed at my chest, hoping to make it go away, but the pain became a constant, burning sensation that was slowly spreading. Every time I took air into my lungs, they seemed to scream in protest.

Panic began to set in when another sting bolted through me when I managed to get to my feet. _The ER… I need the Emergency Room_. I thought as I staggered through the halls of the facility. Surprisingly, colleagues of mine were still working in rooms that I had past, without even glancing my way.

_Almost there. _I urged myself to go further, using the wall as support.

"Hey, Cassie… Are you alright?" I turned to see Brandon, my subordinate, looking at me in concern. I nodded numbly, "Don't worry. I'm just a bit tired, is all." I forced out.

He didn't seem to believe me, but he gave me a small smile, and continued on his way, calling over his shoulder, "Just make sure to get some rest, alright?"

Making sure no one was around, I disappeared into the ER. The lights were turned off, probably because we hadn't had anybody in here for months. I locked the door behind me to make sure no one would interfere with the operation.

As the door shut, the lights came on, sensing my movement. Grabbing my ID card, I staggered up to the closest machine. I swiped the card across the control panel, and searched for the right operation.

After selecting 'Remove Foreign Object' I threw my lab coat onto the floor, hissing through my teeth when another flash of pain coursed through my body.

Before climbing into the machine, I picked up a handful of instant pain killers. I knew they wouldn't take effect until at least two minutes, but it would make the recovery a little easier.

I surgery was fast, but it was unbearable. I could barely stay conscious as the machine made the incision. I tried to hold back a squeak, but it was inevitable. I hoped the door was soundproof, because I was screaming with all my lung power. My vision blurred, and managed to stumble out of the machine after it put the stitches in. I couldn't stand, I couldn't see, but I could most definitely feel the burning sensation in my chest.

Although I was thankful the thing was out of me, I was afraid of what it'd do to me seeing as I was defenseless.

Before I could even turn to see if the creature was even alive, the pain killers kicked in, making me lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, it's longer than the last one guys :)**

**Very slight swearing, but I don't think I should even put a warning. It's only once or twice anyway. I'm pretty sure you guys have heard the words before.**

**I love the reviews by the way! Keep em coming!**

* * *

I don't know how long I was out. Seeing as the lights turned off, it was more than an hour. I could feel the cold, steel floor beneath me stick to my warm cheek as I lifted my head.

At the movement, the lights flickered on. I tried to get a better look around by getting my hands underneath me, but something was on my arm. Looking down, I remember freezing in fear.

Lying in a ball on my arm, was a xenomorph. It wasn't bigger than an average house cat, but it was heavy enough to weigh down my arm enough so I couldn't move it. The pink-tinged skin had begun turning black, and reflected the lights from above because of a thin coat of slime.

I saw its side rising and falling with each breath and letting out a small wheezing as it did so. The sound reminded me of a sleeping dog that had a plugged nose.

I looked around for anything I could use to kill the creature. _'Why did I have to go unconscious in the middle of the floor?'_

The xenomorph began to fidget. At the movement, I started to hyperventilate. Everyone in the lab knew how dangerous these creatures were. They were nicknamed the most deadly alien in the universe after all.

Its tail wrapped around my wrist when I tried tugging my arms away again. Swallowing my fear, I picked the creature up by grabbing its head. It let out a pig-like squeal, and thrashed back and forth in my hand. Watching it begin to panic, I felt pity, and for a second, I almost released it.

I pushed the thoughts away and with the intent to kill, tossed it across the room. When it hit the wall, there was a small _'snap'_, followed by the creature erupting a high pitch cry. By the time it managed to stand on its newly developed legs, I was already halfway to the door. My new stitches made it harder to breathe, and if I stretched my arm the wrong way, it irritated the skin around them.

I took a glance back at the xenomorph to see how close it had gotten, only to see something that would make my heart stop cold. Not only was the creature only a few feet away, the thing had _four_ arms, instead of two. It has to be a _queen_, of all things_. _My desperation to get out increased tenfold as I pushed my body further.

I let out a small squeak, and whimpered as I felt my stitches dig into my skin. The xenomorph winced as it took another step. I figured it must be because of the impact against the wall, but it didn't seem hurt _at all_ as it continued to get closer. I reached for the keypad for the door, but only managed to reach the bottom few numbers. Pushing myself to a kneeling position, I tried again, this time managing to punch in the first few digits of the code, mistyping the last.

_'Dammit! Please! I don't want to die!'_

I felt the xenomorph brush up against my leg. I fumbled around with the keypad, but couldn't manage to keep my fingers from shaking. _'It's going to kill me! Let me OUT!'_

The creature whined, and began backing away. I sighed in relief. _'Good. Now sit down and stay there.'_ Surprisingly, it lied down, and tilted its head.

My curiosity won over fear. The way the xenomorph remained still was… _unnatural_. Every time they were observed, they tended to keep moving. I remember Brandon comparing their movement to snakes a few times.

But why would this xenomorph lie down the moment I imagines it sitting? Being a scientist, I had to test to see if it was a coincidence.

_'Come here.'_ I imagined it walking up to me. The xenomorph did exactly what I wanted it to. When it got close enough, I tentatively reached out to it, still fearing it would bite my hand.

Again, the young queen surprised me. Instead of hissing at my outstretched hand, it pressed its head into my palm. I was so shocked by its reaction, that I yanked my arm away, only to receive a sting of pain. My breath hitched as my body tensed. At the same time, the young queen let out a painful shriek.

'_Why would _she _be in pain? I'm the one who's hurt._'

Wait wait wait… did I just call that _thing _a _she_?!

The xenomorph rubbed its head against my chest, and purred soothingly, as if she was trying to ease my pain.

'_What the hell?' _

From the research I've done, xenomorphs _never_ show affection, especially when humans are involved. Those actions are usually reserved for the queen towards her young. '_So does this xenomorph consider me her daughter?'_

The young queen gave a short snort-like sound, as if to declare, 'No.'

_'What then? Am I your mother?' _The xenomorph pressed its head against my cheek, and made clicking noises. The sound reminded me of echolocation from a dolphin, maybe an orca.

Somehow, the clicking was actually calming me down. I wasn't quite sure how I knew, but I had a feeling that the young queen wanted me to go back to sleep.

I almost did as she wanted me to, but when I remembered that people would be looking for me, I began to panic, imagining them take the xenomorph and experiment on her. The young queen's tail twitched, and she squeaked in fear, pressing herself further into the crook of my neck.

The action actually made me smile. If this xenomorph actually thought I was its mother, then it would look up to me; count on me for support. I knew that a xenomorph grew into a full adult within a day of being born. They _had _to, in order to survive, but a queen most likely takes longer.

Bracing myself, I pushed my body off the ground. The queen squeaked at my movement, and tried to latch on my arm, only to fall back to the ground. She clawed at my pants leg, begging for me to get back down.

I knew _had _to save her. Others wouldn't know I influence some of her actions, and they'd take no risk of endangering the labs with a xenomorph outbreak. So I needed to find a way to hide the queen.

There wasn't much lying around in the room. A few containers of oxygen and other operation equipment. The only hope was left in the cabinet on the other side of the room. Albeit unsteady, I managed to make it there after grabbing my lab coat. Inside, there was an assortment of face masks, scrubs, and surgical tools. My hopes of finding hat I needed were gone, until I looked on the highest shelf, where the folded towels lay.

I grabbed one and raced, as best I could, back to where the queen sat. '_Come here_' She crawled to my feet without hesitation. I reached down, ignoring how the skin around the stitches stretched. When my fingers wrapped around her head, she let out squeal, and fought to get out of my hold.

'_Stay calm. I won't hurt you.'_ I kept repeating it until I got her wrapped fully in the towel. She obviously didn't like being confined, but with my calming thoughts, she kept still.

Making sure her skin wasn't visible, I also grabbed some other materials to wrap in the fabric, giving the illusion that I was just carrying a bunch of supplies.

_'Don't make any sounds._'

She crooned softly to show she understood. I took a breath to prepare myself as I entered the code for the door.

It slid open painfully slow, as if it knew I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. Once it was open far enough, I slid out and staggered down the halls.

I already knew my destination. Every scientist and worker here had their own living quarters. They were maybe three times bigger than a college dorm. Each had a single-person bed, along with a bathroom, complete with a shower and sink, and a small entertainment center. There wasn't much space, but the ceilings were high enough to house a queen full size.

I was surprised I made it to my room without bumping into anybody, and wondered where they all were. My question was answered when I saw the LED light on my clock flashing 11:45; lunch time.

I nearly slammed the door shut behind me, and locked it immediately. I let out a sigh of relief when I knew we were finally safe. Now the only thing to do is make sure not to invite anybody over.

The queen purred in my arms, sending a vibrating current through her body. '_That's right, we're safe_'

She nosed her way through the towel enough so that her mouth could be seen through the folds. After giving what looked like a yawn, her breathing became slower and steadier. I smiled at how much like a child she was; how innocent. I realize most others look down on other creatures like xenomorphs. I remember crocodiles, alligators, and snakes are the same. The only difference is that the queen can literally understand me. There's no need for words, and the message can be conveyed directly without interference.

I double checked the lock before setting myself down on my bed. With the bundle in my arms, and the painful stitches in my chest, it was a difficult task. Once I was lying down, I thought of how I'm going to keep the queen without causing havoc. Surely a storage room would do? Or maybe a whole other vacant room? How would I feed her? Assuming they eat at all? What would happen if the other scientists got a hold of her?

Giving the queen a nervous smile, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep away my worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I LOVE you guys for sticking with me. I honestly don't think writing is a great talent of mine... so having people look forward to the next chapter is amazing!**

**Here it is, I hope it isn't too short. (I went back to fix some grammar mistakes too...)**

* * *

The night seemed to pass within minutes. My dreams brought no comfort. All of them had consisted of the queen being taken away, and tortured. One particular vision had been embedded into my mind.

…

"Make sure that creature is restrained!" At first it was blurry. Only blotches here and there, but when I focused on the scene, I was on my side, on what seemed like a stretcher. There were a bunch of white lab coats surrounding a small container. I couldn't tell what was it, until one of them moved aside to reveal the young xenomorph. She struggled under the scientist's hands, and tried to bite at any fingers that neared her mouth.

"No." I wanted to scream, but my voice only came out in a hushed tone. I lifted my arm to reach out, but it wouldn't move. I glanced down to find restraints on my arms and legs.

My heart rate increased tenfold. Confinement was _not _one of my favorite situations to be in. However, the more I pulled against the straps, the more the leather dug into my wrists.

I glanced over at the scientists and tried to beg for release, but instead, one of them pulled out a syringe and tapped out the air bubbles. "No… Please..." My pleas went unheard. The scientist jabbed the needle into the xenomorph's exoskeleton.

The queen's growls quickly became squeals of terror. Though my voice was no louder than a whisper, my heart felt as though it were screaming. My eyes never left the queen. Her body began thrashing back and forth less and less.

"No!" The vision ended when my voice broke through the invisible volume barrier.

I flew up into a sitting position fast enough that I almost lost my balance. When I realized I was still in my room, my heart rate seemed to settle.

But there was one thing missing that could further calm me down.

...

The bundle in my arms was gone.

My breath hitched as I looked all around me to find the queen. She was nowhere to be found on both the bed and floor.

_Come here!_ I commanded desperately in my head.

I could tell that she was close. It was as if the closer she was, the clearer my thinking was. She seemed to notice my panic, and soothed it with a soft vibrating purr, which I could both hear, and feel. _Where are you?_

The purring stopped, and another tugging feeling went through my head, urging me to turn around. Resting on the top of the headboard, was the queen. She'd never left me after all.

She had not only gained her black exoskeleton, she also grew to the size of a large dog. There was no way of hiding her now. I'd have to make _sure _no one else would be in the halls when I moved her. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I didn't want to worry the queen.

Her form slithered down to lie beside me. Her tail curled around my arm, just like she did in the lab the day before. _Hey there._ I caressed the side of her head, making her croon out in delight. After a few seconds, she rubbed her crest against my hand. I felt a rush of warmth spread through my mind. It's hard to describe in words, but it was like seeing your life long crush from childhood come back. I guess the simplest way to say it is that it was like a wall of love slammed into my head.

I responded by wrapping my arms around her head. I tried to send the same message back. _I love you too. _The queen let out a few low clicks, which to me sounded like happy ones.

If only I could show my co-workers this. There was no way they'd believe me otherwise. Maybe if I tried to convince them slowly? Try to change their way of thinking…

"All personnel report to cafeteria at this time." The monotone speaker went off. This happened every day, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'd have loved to stay, but if I didn't show up, they'd come looking for me.

_I can't stay here._ The queen's clicks turned to whines of displeasure. _I know… _I hugged her tighter. _But it's for the best. _

I leaned towards the side of the bed to get up, but her tail didn't release me. _Don't worry. I'll come back. I can't let them find out about you. _A short growl escaped her throat.

Knowing she was blaming the others for keeping me away, I soothed her by pressing my head against hers. "I'll come back." I said aloud. My voice alone seemed to calm her, but her grip had yet to loosen. _They can't stop me._

At that statement, her tail hesitantly fell onto the sheets she lied on.

As I stood up, I felt the stitches sting, but not as badly as before. However, I still winced and held the headboard as support. A small squeal echoed in my ears.

The queen stood on her hind legs and tilted her head at me. Waves of sadness washed over me. If she had eyes, they'd be brimming with tears, silently asking if I was alright.

Before I could reassure her nothing was wrong, she held onto my arm with her own, securing it with her other. _Let go._I tugged on my arm away, but she wouldn't budge. "Let me go." I told her sternly.

Although I could tell she was tempted to, she only moved her mouth closer to the skin on my forearm. As she opened her mouth, I wondered what she was doing. My mind immediately went pessimistic. Is it possible she's going to kill me after all?

The thought made me panic. I tried yanking my arm away again, only to fail miserably. She hung her mouth a few inches from my exposed skin, and hesitated for a moment. A rush of calming thoughts flowed through me. It's as if _she_ were reassuring _me_; telling me it was going to be okay.

Before I could try to convince her to release me, her inner mouth slowly came forward. I awed at it because it's something that's never actually observed. The xenomorph only uses it to make the final kill at a lightning fast speed, but right now, the queen was clearly going against her instinct.

One last wave of calm thoughts were sent before the small mouth bit into my arm. I flinched away at the pain, but the queen didn't show any signs of letting go, in fact, her grip tightened. I strangled whimper escaped me. The queen repositioned her hind legs, and began making a gagging sound. Her mouth quivered before suddenly injecting me with an unknown liquid.

My arm began growing cold as the liquid traveled towards my body. I felt my strength begin to fade. My legs gave out from under me. The queen pulled back as fast as she could when I fell to my knees.

When her teeth released my arm, I immediately covered the wound with my other hand. I shivered the further the fluid moved through me.

The queen brushed against me, sending me silent apologies for whatever she'd done to me. I wanted to shove her away, but I felt as though my blood were freezing underneath my skin, like I was literally becoming a frigid statue.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, my heart began burning. I let go of my arm and focused on my chest. I pulled desperately at my clothes to see why the pain had increased.

I barely managed to undo the two top buttons, but it was enough to see the source of the chilling sensation. Right before my eyes, the irritated skin around the stitches began returning to its original color. "W-what…?" I breathed out when the cold receded back to my arm.

"H-how?" The blood in the bite wound started changing green as the holes began healing themselves. After a few more moments, all the stinging and aching was gone. I examined myself. Maybe it was my imagination, but it looked like there was a lighter tinge to my skin. Surely the other scientists would notice?

_You… healed me?_

The queen took a few steps back, afraid I was mad at her for doing such a thing. I reached my arm out, surprised the stitches didn't start stinging, and held her chin in my palm. _It's alright. _She gave me a quiet squeak, asking for forgiveness. _I'm not angry._

She perked up, making her back fins rattle together. As much as her happiness made me want to stay, I knew I couldn't risk it. I'd be taking no chances of someone finding her.

_I'll be back in a few hours_.

She whined and sunk lower to the floor. I got to my feet and pulled on a new lab coat, seeing as my last one had blood on it. The queen begged for me to stay at my every step.

The closer I got to the door, the harder it became to stay strong and ignore her. My hand gripped the handle, but her pleas managed to halt my process. _I'll never leave you. I promise. I'll come back._

She sat on her haunches and whimpered one last time before I shut the door behind me. Her cries of distress echoed in my head. Thankfully though, they were _only _in my head. Heaven forbid if someone heard her.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, before pushing off the door and making my way to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I'm on a roll! The fluffier the chapter, the faster it'll get done. (Usually...)**

**Rated T for some language, but if you found this story, most likely you've already heard it all.**

* * *

"Cassie? You alright?" Brandon questioned. I nodded and took the spot next to him. "Just… not feeling well. Must've been a bug going around."

"Yeah… I think I remember Erik complaining the other day." I could tell he didn't believe it, but he kept quiet. My other colleagues gave me and Brandon incredulous stares.

"You sure, Cass?" Selene asked. Her blue eyes boring into mine. "You look pale."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. Their constant worrying getting on my nerves.

Some of them jumped at my small outburst. I leaned back and ran a head through my hair, carefully choosing to use the hand that didn't have the bite wound.

"I've been stressed lately, okay? With this new project due next week and all." Selene gave a small smile and nod, before eating her food. The rest of the table copied her action, and turned their attention away from me.

"I think I'll head to the labs to set things up. I'm not hungry anyway." I sighed and pushed myself up to my feet.

"Take it easy, Cassie. Don't go and try to act tough for us. We've all had some shitty days."

I averted my gaze, and left the room.

There was a constant whimper in the back of my head. _Shh… It's alright. _I tried. Her whining dimmed down, but didn't vanish completely.

The overhead lights flickered on as I entered the lab, nearly blinding me as the lustrous tables reflected the beams.

I took a seat in the nearest chair, and rested my head in my arms. The queen's calls were making me anxious. I didn't want to be away, but I _had _to.

_Calm down. I'm still here._

I wasn't sure if I was soothing myself or the queen, because I'm sure we both felt the same way. That's when I finally decided I wasn't just calling her _the queen_ anymore.

I sat there for at least ten minutes going thinking of all the names I knew. I went through all the _normal_ names. I wanted one that meant something important; something that fit her.

I made a smile when I found one. I'm pretty sure it was Gaelic for sovereignty, ruling authority, and fittingly, regal. There was only one thing left to do… make sure she liked it.

_Flaitheas?_

At first, there was no response, but then I felt her confusion. _Do you like the name Flaitheas?_

The queen answered back with a purr louder than I'd heard before. I chuckled to myself at the xenomorph, glad I was alone in the lab.

_M…ma… ma?_

I felt my heart clench at the silent murmur. I couldn't really think straight when I heard it. Obviously, I've never been called Mom before, and I certainly didn't expect it from a xenomorph queen.

Without my knowledge, tears began filling my eyes. _T-that's right, Flaitheas. I'm your- _I found it hard to even think about the word. _I'm your… Mom._

I could tell she was probably bouncing around the room in happiness, but I couldn't focus on her anymore, because Brandon walked in behind me.

"You ready for work, Cassie?"

I nodded dully, and got up to follow him to the back of the lab. Usually, Brandon and I were the two people in charge of this one lab. Well, it was mostly me, because Brandon was too busy talking. We were researching how to _use _xenomorph's DNA to our advantage without mutating the subjects. The first thing we had to solve was the acidic blood. We eventually found that a simple combination of diamond and titanium was immune to the corrosive liquid. Problem was that it was expensive, so we only had so many syringes and petri dishes made of the stuff.

You might be wondering where we _get _the blood. Well, that's from the facehuggers. That's actually where I was when this whole thing started. It was a last minute trip at the end of the day to stock up so we'd have extra the next day.

As the lab filled in with our other colleagues my mind wandered to Flaitheas. She and I had small conversations with one another as the day went on. Every minute, she seemed to learn another word. Only an hour had passed before she reverted to calling me Mommy instead of Mama.

When it got to the point where she could make out simple coherent sentences, I found it harder to stay away from her.

_When is Mommy coming home? _She'd ask. _Please. _She pleaded.

I fought back any physical reactions. I couldn't have the others more suspicious of me.

I'm sure Brandon noticed my dull, out-of-focus look the whole time, but was too soft-spoken to do anything.

It's funny how I was experiencing a whole life-cycle within a day. This morning, she didn't know any words, then she began calling me Mama, and now, she seemed like a toddler.

By the time we were the last two in the lab at the end of the day, I knew it was now or never. Better try convincing him while I can. "Brandon… do you ever wonder why xenomorphs are the most dangerous creature out there?"

He pulled the green blood into a syringe from a small vial. "Not really. I mean, look at the thing's _teeth_! That's enough for me to shit my pants and scream bloody murder." He chuckled at the thought.

I gave him a fake smirk. "What do you think would happen if a host survived? Do you think there would be any… connection between the two afterwards?"

He shrugged, and placed his sample of blood under the microscope. "If you ask me, having the host survive is highly unlikely. But I think there might be _some k_ind of connection. I've read up on Ellen Ripley a few times. Even though she was cloned and mixed with xeno DNA, she showed signs of understanding the queen."

I pulled out my notebook and glanced over his shoulder. "Anything new?" He shook his head. "Nadda. But what do you expect? We only find something new every month or so."

I rested my chin on my palm. "I know this is going to sound stupid, but do you think the xenos can communicate with telepathy?"

"What's with all these questions all of a sudden?"

I didn't move. "I had some weird dreams last night." I leaned back in his chair and gave me a risen eyebrow, urging me to go on. "I dreamt of being the host of a queen, like Ripley, except when the queen got close, it was trying to curl up against me. You can imagine I was trying to run for my life, but the damn door wouldn't open."

"Classic nightmare." Brandon chuckled.

"It was a little further into the dream that I started getting a new perspective. The queen didn't attack. She just… _sat _there. Everything I wanted it to do, she'd do it." I snuck a glance at him to find he was interested in where the story was going.

"What if xenos aren't _all _bad after all? What if we never bothered to see this from _their _point of view?"

Just when I thought he started empathizing with me, he snickered, "You're telling me _one _dream is making you side with the xenomorphs?" I hid my face in shame.

He must've seen me, because he continued. "Cass, are you forgetting they're just animals? Sure, they have _some _intelligence, but I doubt they have the same IQs as us."

That was a stab to the heart. I heard Flaitheas growl at him too.

"Besides, they're programmed to impregnate hosts, and kill any threats to the hive. There isn't anything you can do to reason with them. It's like trying to talk to a _bee _for god's sake!"

_He's being mean, Mommy! _I balled my hands into fists, Flaitheas' anger getting the better of me.

"What about all the reports we've read about the queen's personality?" It took all my strength not to sound bitter. "Didn't they all show she's more caring than the rest? I mean, sure, she protects her eggs even if it means killing any living thing around her, but wouldn't _any _mother protect her young?"

Brandon's eyes almost seemed to be drilling into my head, trying to see some hidden detail I've left out.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

I didn't have the courage to respond.

"Cassie. You know as well as I do that they're wild animals."

I couldn't take it any longer. Both his words and the queen's constant nagging were setting me on edge. Pushing away from my desk, I gave him one last long look.

"Just imagine how terrified _they _are when some humans come into _their _home with machine guns to kill them all."

Brandon sat and watched me with disbelief written all over his face as I turned to leave the room.

_Mommy? _Flaitheas whined. _Can you come home now? I-I'm scared_

Her words, though sent through the mind, had a slight slur to them. My step faltered when I heard her.

_Soon. _I replied.

"Um, Cassie? You sure you're alright?" I cursed myself for stopping mid-step. Of _course _Brandon would notice.

"Peachy." I muttered.

_Come home, Mommy! _Flaitheas begged. _I can protect you!_

This time, I stumbled a bit. I felt touched she wanted me back to protect me, but _now _was not the right time.

"How about I make sure you get back to your room without-"

"No! I-I can get there myself." I stuttered and walked as fast as I could around the corner.

_I'm coming. Just wait a little longer._


End file.
